Running with wolves
by NightcrawlerXalpha
Summary: "I'm bored." "That's nice now study." ... "But studying is for squares." "LIKE PANTS!" ... "No! Jack Sirius put your pants back on and study!" "NEVER!" RemusXOc isn't he lucky? On Hiatus until I finish my other stories.
1. A brief introduction

'_Run. Just keep running.'_ I quickly turned left to get up the stairs and of course because I was wearing a pair of two size big black socks, I went sliding across the wooden floor and slammed into a wall. Luckily the precious cargo in my hand was unharmed. I looked back up through my dark blue hair with my light blue almost silver eyes glancing everywhere. _'Please don't find me,' _was my only thought as I pushed myself up so that I was at my full height, which isn't very tall. I swear I was adopted 'cause my two older brothers are like a bazillion feet tall.

My name is Jack Dragon and I'm a witch. Yep you best believe it. Now see I live with my two older brothers. My parents died when I was at a very young age. We're purebloods but we don't flaunt it in others faces. And we're not the type of purebloods who stay in the same house at Hogwarts. See my eldest brother was in Slytherin and my second eldest in Ravenclaw. From what they tell me I'll most likely be in Gryffindor. Now our family has a talent. We are natural animagi. And we all turn into wolves. It's pretty cool. If you look at my brothers and I in our forms you will see it is difficult to tell us apart.

Our coat is blonde, undercoat a lighter blonde, and the very top down our back and to the tip of our tails is black. All of our eyes are blue too. Seto is the darkest and thickest. He is fit for brute strength. Desoto is thinner but not very fast. He is a strategist. Then there is me I'm the thinnest and the fastest. I'm definitely built for speed. I also have the lightest coat.

The sound of footsteps sent me hauling ass back towards the stairs. I quickly ran up them and went around a right corner catching myself on the corner before my face could once again have a nice little meeting with the floor. I just made it to the door at the end of the hall when a sudden force on my back knocked me to the floor and taking the object out of my hand. "Damnit James! I'm going to fucking kill you!" I yelled as I got back up and tackled him to the floor.

James Potter is my best friend … well actually he's my only friend. How pathetic is that? He's a little tall for our age and has messy black hair that stick out everywhere. His blue eyes shine brightly behind his glasses. He comes from another pure blood family. They are all from Gryffindor. He knows practically everything about my family and we often stay at each other's houses. I have I terrible fear of the dark and often end up snuggling up with James. He knows about the animagus thing and says all the time he wishes he could do it. He doesn't understand how hard it is to keep control of our instincts though.

"No way Jack, this one is mine!" He yelled. He held the last cupcake away from me since as I said … I'm vertically challenged.

"You've already had four!" I screamed back.

"So did you!"

"The cupcake likes me more!"

"The hell it does!" He pushed me off of him and tried to stand back up but he slipped and the cupcake went flying through the air. It was almost as if it were in slow motion. Suddenly a hand appeared and caught the poor thing. James and I looked from the hand and followed the arm up to the owner of said hand.

He was tall probably around twenty. His hair was dark blonde and long about an inch under his shoulder. It was pulled back by a black silk ribbon and a slight stubble on his cheeks. His dark blue eyes looked down at us with a smile as he raised the cupcake up to his mouth and took a bite out of it. I could feel my mouth drop in surprise and I was positive that James had done the same. "Hey thanks guys," Seto, my eldest brother said and smirked down at us before calmly walking away.

As soon as he got to the top of the stair case he then sped off down them. James and I weren't far behind him. We were half way down the stairs we both jumped and landed on the bastard. The crash resounded through the house and the yelling most likely could be heard by Desoto in his study and it was only a matter of time before – "GODDAMNIT!"

"Uh oh," all three of us said as we stared fearfully up at the stair case as the stomping of feet got closer. They quickly turned into the sound of paws running down the hall. Seto and I quickly changed ourselves before Desoto pounced down, and because I'm an easier target, aimed for me. We rolled across the floor nipping and growling. Seto quickly joined in before we all jumped away from each other. Another trick we have is that we can speak to humans in our animagi forms.

"Shut up! I'm trying to get my summer reading over with and finish rewriting my notes!" Desoto yelled before looking directly at Seto, "And you're a teacher you should be working on your plans! Not only that but we leave for Hogwarts in two days and we haven't gone to Diagon Alley for school supplies yet."

"I can't believe I'm related to such a nerd," Seto and I said at the same time hanging our heads and sighing before yelping and jumping out of the way of a pissed off Desoto.

"Shut up or I'll transfigure you both into ferns," he growled out before changing back. Desoto was a tall thin boy. He had light blonde hair neatly cut and neatly styled. His eyes are a sky blue and right now narrowed in our direction. He growled and walked back up the stairs.

"Ah, he loves us," I said with a cheeky smile as I changed back.

"Oh yeah, big time," Seto replied sarcastically. We then looked over to see James sitting with a bag of popcorn clapping like he had just seen the best movie ever.

"Wooh! Awesome!" he yelled and continued to clap. I smirked and gave a big bow. Seto just sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"James your parents want to know if you're going to Diagon Alley with us!" he called from the kitchen.

"Hellz yeah he's going with us," I yelled out and jumped on his back. He gave me a piggy back ride into the kitchen and I slid off his back. Seto was writing a letter to the Potters telling them we were leaving for Diagon Alley and that we would be back later and saying that we would send James back tomorrow so he could go to the platform with them.


	2. Diagon Alley

Stepping up to the fireplace I glared at it. The first time I had flooed anywhere Seto hadn't waited long enough and he fell out on top of me and almost broke my arm, the jackass. James stepped forward first and grabbed some of the floo powder and stuck out his tongue to me which I politely replied with the one finger salute. "Diagon Alley!" he yelled out and disappeared in a flurry of green flames. Seto and I went soon after him.

I enjoyed the feeling of being swirled around. I hopped out at the right fire place and of course tripped over air and landed on the ground in front of the two laughing jerks I was with. "Shut the fuck up," I said but my voice was muffled because my face is having a nice little date with the ground. They walked over to the bar and Seto got a firewhiskey and two butterbeers.

"Excuse me but do you need some help?" I heard a timid voice ask before I looked up. There stood a young boy most likely my age. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He seemed kinda weak and ill.

Quickly I jumped up and with a triumphant pose said, quite loudly, "I need no help for I am Jack Dragon the Magnificently Magnificent!" He chuckled lightly but quieted when Seto came over and glared at us. I looked up just in time for a smack to the side of the head. "Ow! You bastard, what the hell was that for?" I yelled out holding my now smarting head. I then remembered my new friend. "Oh yeah Seto this is … um?"

The kid took the initiative and answered, "I'm Remus Lupin it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Right, Remus this is my bro Seto. Seto this is meh new buddy Remus." I turned to the table James was at and called him over. "Hey James get your ass over here!"

"Hey Jack, quit yelling across the place!" He yelled before walking over. "Hi I'm James," he introduces himself with a smile.

"Remus Lupin," Remus once again said. He seemed a little uncomfortable with all of us crowding him so I decided to take pity on him and grabbed Seto and James' hands and pulled them to the door.

"Bye Remus!" I called over my shoulder.

"See ya on the express!" James also called over his own shoulder.

"Try not to get detention in my class," Seto finished up with a lazy wave over his shoulder. Remus gave a meek wave back with a small smile before we walked out the door. Diagon Alley is amazing. Though this isn't my first time here I am still in love with walking out the door and seeing the hustle of everyone trying to do their last minute shopping. "All right," Seto said pulling out my school supply list, "what do we need to do first?"

"Getting money might be a good start," James said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah you can't exactly pay with seashells y'know," I joined in. Seto blinked for a second as if he was thinking over the plan before he spun on his heels and went in the direction of Gringotts bank. As soon as we walked through the door a goblin walked by I flipped the fuck out. With a squeal I jumped into James arms. Think Shaggy and Scooby doo. Seto and James just shook their heads in shame while I was still clinging onto James most likely drawing blood with my nails. "Hey Jack, as much as I love this intimate contact, could you please get off of me?"

"Fuck off," was my only reply as I jumped down and looked away. No way in hell I was going to be embarrassed about that. Seto just grabbed the back of my gray tank top and carried me all the way to a counter. I tensed up and started struggling in his hand. That is until I got a swift slap to the back of the head.

"We're here to make a withdrawal," Seto said ignoring my, very loud, bitching of pain. The goblin just glared at me. Well you're not exactly the sunshine to my day either, jerk. He held out his hands for our keys and we went to our vaults. As soon as the carts started to move I immediately took the giant stick outta my ass and threw my hands in the air screaming the whole way down. James just laughed at my antics and Seto once again sighed and shook his head in shame. I'm scared this is going to become a usual occurrence with us. Of course there is the _slightest _chance that it already was. We stopped at James vault first and he ran in and grabbed a couple of handfuls of coins before running back to the cart and jumping in.

He jingled the bag with a smile and the cart started again and we stopped at the Dragon's vault and Seto and I grabbed some coins and we headed back towards the entrance so we could get our school supplies. "Here are your lists," Seto said as we walked down the white stairs, "I have to get a few things for my class and I might as well get Desoto's things too."

"Yeah I don't feel like cleaning you up after he kicks your ass," I replied back with a dismissive wave of my hand. James snickered to himself as my face had a little meeting with the ground, thanks to Seto's fist. "Ahhh! Do you know how dirty this street is? Gah, it's in my mouth! EW!" I tried to get all the dirt in grime of my tongue. I look downright ridiculous I know but damnit that place is filthy.

James just continued to laugh at my expense and Seto walked away pretending not to know me. "C'mon dumbass I want to hurry up and finish," James said and started towards Flourish and Blotts.

I stopped and looked to him with a quizzical look my head cocked slightly to the side. I looked pretty cute if I do say so myself. "Huh, why are you so ready to go? What's the rush?"

"I want ice cream." Yeah that got me hauling ass. Inside Flourish and Blotts was a ton of books, and you had to be careful not to knock over a seven foot high pile. Needless to say this is not the best place for two trouble makers like James and me. We walked down an isle looking for the standard book of spells: grade one. I already knew most of the spells thanks to Seto and I perfected them thanks to Desoto. James knew a few but his parents wanted him to wait till school before learning magic. Potions however is a forte of mine and Desoto helps me all the time with it. He is a favorite of Slughorn.

Seto however was lucky to get an A in potions when he was in school and that is why he sticks to DADA. Actually I'm sure he can't tell the difference from a dragon scale and a fish scale. Heh, heh, he's an idiot. Any way we found our spell books and then looked for the potion books we would need. Once we found all the books we needed we both turned at the same time and bumped into each other causing us both to fall to the ground. James just so happened to hit a pile of books which caused a domino effect and everything came crashing down. "Hey James look what you did!" I yelled out pointing at the accused boy.

"Me? That was you!" He yelled back trying to brush off the blame.

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Shut up and get outta my store!"The shop keeper yelled out and threw an object our way.

"AAHHHH!" We yelled out and ran out of course we threw the money we owed on the counter on the way out.

"That was close," I said rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah," James agreed hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" we heard high pitch voice say and we both looked over to see the Black and Malfoy family. "Couple of blood traitor trouble makers it seems." The tall pale blonde haired woman answered herself. The Malfoys and Blacks and are two other pure blood families of course they, unlike us, like to flaunt their money and heritage in the face of others and believe that they are better than everyone else because of it. If anything I think it just makes them seem like they have a giant tree shoved up their asses. There were Mr. and Mrs. Black with their two young girls, Narcissa and Balletrix, and their nephew, Sirius. Then there was Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy with their son Lucius.

James and I glared at them. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked crossing my arms under my breasts which are quite wall developed for an eleven year old. I noticed Lucius looking at them but paid no mind. The adults looked appalled at my language and the kids looked surprised if not a bit amused. Well at least the blonde staring at my boobs did, but then I noticed Sirius hiding his laugh behind his hand. With a smirk I winked at him and turned my attention back to the adults.

"Such language is so unbecoming of a young lady," Mr. Black said with a sneer.

"Oh then it's a good thing I'm really a dude," I said, cutting James off before he could do something that would get him in trouble with his parents, and grabbed my boobs, "see these are just man titties." The adults finally grabbed their kids and walked away noses in the air. Then I noticed that Sirius had stayed behind and was still laughing at what I had said along with James.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" Sirius cried out still trying to regain his breathe. I just chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck, a nervous habit of mine.

"Yeah I guess it was."

"I'm Sirius Black by the way. Who're you?" He obviously didn't remember us from the Christmas party last year. Of course everyone probably just wanted to forget that incident. I still get shudder every time I see a lava lamp. Okay back to reality.

"I'm Jack Dragon."

"And I'm James Potter." We smiled at each other and started walking to Olivander's. "Don't you need to get back to your parents?" James asked Sirius as he walked between us.

"Nah, first of all those are my aunt and uncle and secondly they already pretty much hate me I was just with them so I could get here. I already have all of my money." He said it like it was nothing but I could hear something in his voice but considering I'm emotionally retarded I just brushed it off as nothing.

"Oh well then hang with us! I mean we're just grabbing our school supplies and then waiting on my bro to get done with whatever the hell he's doing. Knowing him he's probably jackin off somewhere," I said walking to his right with my eyes closed and arms behind my head in the lazy position.

"Cool!" We then walked into the wand shop and a creepy old dude walked up to us.

"Ah Miss Dragon, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black how nice it is to see you," He said browsing through the aisles upon aisles of wands. "Ah, Mr. Potter, try this one; Mahogany, 11 inches, Phoenix feather, pliable excellent for transfiguration." As soon as the wand was grasped in his hand sparks shot from the end of the wand and a smile spread across his face. Mr. Olivander then turned to Sirius and after about twenty wands and everyone jumping out of the way of flying objects and random spells he finally found the right one. "Yes holly, 12 inches, Dragon heart string good for hexes."

"Now Mrs. Dragon if you're anything like your brothers your wand will be rare. Now let's see ah yes the perfect one; yew, Hippogriff talon, 9 inches. You must be careful while using it. This wand is very powerful and demands a lot of respect. Now off you go." We paid and left the sword feeling very happy with ourselves. Once we grabbed the rest of our supplies and our school robes we went to animal shop and browsed through the aisles. James chose a brown barn owl and Sirius a black owl with white spots almost immediately, but I took my time looking at all of the animals till my eyes fell on a phoenix. It was black with blue tipped wing and blue markings around its bright green eyes.

I walked closer and it turned its head to me and we locked eyes. For a moment that's all we did until I smiled at it and inclined my head to show respect and it bowed its head in return and spread its wings and flew onto my shoulder and rubbed its face on my cheek. Giggling I walked up to the counter and paid for Yami, which means darkness, and left with James and Sirius. We walked into the ice cream place. I always forget the name and never remember took look before we go in. At the counter was Seto flirting with a young witch. Heh, heh time for revenge. I walked over to Seto and jumped on him in a hug and said, "Daddy mommy is being mean again!" The young witch he was talking to looked at him in disgust and walked away. With a cheeky ass smile I slipped off Seto and walked over to the table James and Sirius were at laughing at Seto's face. He just sat there staring off at where the girl had gone with his left eye twitching.

"You. Little. Bitch!" He dove at me but I jumped up and stepped on his head and used that to jump away from him and onto the stool he was sitting on. He landed face first on the floor.

"Hey you little brats you know I don't like you fighting in here," said an elderly woman from behind the counter. Her gray hair was pulled back in an intricate bun and her eyes were squinted a permanent accusing look.

"Ah, shut up you old hag," I said looking away from the old woman who I had known all my life. I mean really she must be as old as Dumbledore. "OW! GODDAMIT!" I yelled out and sat down Indian style while nursing my poor injured head.

"What did I tell ye about callin me that, you spoiled brat?" Old lady Gia yelled waving her giant spoon from hell threateningly.

"Chill out you old bat!"

"You idiot you should be lucky I haven't kicked your scrawny ass by now!"

"Up yours!"

"You worthless little bitch! Why the hell do I put up with you?"

Sirius just stared at the two of us before turning to Seto and James who were chowing down on their ice cream. "Does this happen often?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

They both replied and picked up their bowls as I went sliding across the table from the hag kicking me across the room. "See that's why you don't have a man and live with thirty cats!" I yelled jumping back over to the old lady and we continued to send punches and kicks at each other. When they finished their ice cream Seto dragged me outta the place and we went our separate ways with Sirius before going home and nursing the giant bumps and bruises I have from our little meeting with Gia.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Alpha: Hello peoplez! I need two OC's for this story. They need to be male and gay. Yes gay. You don't like that's too damn bad. Now I would love for you to send in a profile for an OC and if they're good enough I will make them a star. Well not really they'll randomly pop in and out of the story. Minor characters actually. Please send their profile via **__

**Private Message NOT reviews. **

* * *

Also thank you: Moonlight Calls and Petite Rogue for your reviews they are very much appreciated. 

* * *

There was about five minutes till the train left and I was sitting in a compartment, alone, covered in a two sizes too big hoodie, my hair put in a bun and stuffed into m hat, attempting to sleep when the door slammed open and I was tackled to the ground by a mass of black messy hair and blue eyes covered by glasses. "Holy hell!" I hissed rubbing the bump on my head. "James you fucker, what the hell?" I glared at the smiling eleven year old still on top of me.

He huffed and lent back on his legs, "Well damn I would have thought you had missed me?"

"Oh trust me I did," I said and rubbed the bags under my eyes, "I didn't sleep at all." As I believe I had mentioned before I had an extreme fear of the dark and I normally slept with James when I either spent the night at his house or he spent the night at mine. He gave me a sympathetic smile and got off the ground taking me with him. I sat heavily on the bench and leaned my head against the window. He plopped down next to me and laid his head on my lap and the rest of his body stretched out on the bench.

The compartment door opened and in came Sirius Black, well damn; it's just a little reunion isn't it? He looked over at us and an amused smile overcame his face. "Sleepy?"

"Shut the hell up," was the mumbled reply from James and I. I then scooted over for Sirius to sit down and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I did not sleep at all last night, because someone had to be a jerk face."

"Hey, my mom forced me to go home," James tried to defend himself, "It's not like I had much of a choice."

"You're right your mom is scary when she wants to be," I agreed nodding my head which was still on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius shook his head at the two of us.

"So what does James going home have to do with you not getting any sleep?" He asked thoroughly confused, but I had already passed out asleep.

"Well, see Jack here is terrified of the dark," James answered leaning his head back and looking up at Sirius, "don't ask her why she won't tell you."

"But still what does that have to do with you?"

"Jack and I have known each other for years and thus spent a lot of time together and now we stay with each other 24/7 and I normally sleep in the bed with her. She won't tell me why she's so scared but well I don't know but she just can't sleep unless I'm there with her." James finished up looking up at my sleeping form. Sirius looked at me too before nodding. The door slammed open and made a large banging noise. Of course that caused me to wake with a start and fall off the bench James with me because he had been lying in my lap. Sirius had tried to save me and only ended up falling on top of me who was on top of James.

The people who had slammed the door opened stood staring at us. There was a young, pissed off red head girl and a young black haired boy who looked as if he would rather be anywhere else. Both seemed to be first years. The red head looked at us and rolled her eyes before sitting down. The young greasy haired boy with her hesitated before also sitting. I glared up at her and muttered loud enough for her to hear, "Yeah sure come on in uninvited, its fine. You don't need to ask for permission or anything." The boy looked down embarrassed while the ginger just huffed and rolled her eyes again. I think she has physical turrets or something. See shit like that pisses me off. Y'know when a person just acts rude for no fucking reason. "Look little red riding bitch," I said standing up with my boys, "I don't know who the hell you think you are but I haven't done a damn thing to you. So if you want to be rude honey you better be able to back that fucking attitude up cause I have no qualms what so ever with kicking you scrawny anorexic ass." During my little speech I had gotten up off the ground and in her face.

Her eyes were wide and she was leaning back in her seat while the young boy next to her kept his head down but I could see an amused smile from where he was trying to hide it behind his hair. She shook her head and tried to 'justify' her actions, "I-I-I'm sorry. I've just had a bad da-"

* * *

/Sirius P.O.V/

"Hun, does it look like I give two shits if you had a bad day?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow to perfect her sassy remark. She was amazing, like the sister I've always wanted. She seemed so sure of herself, so ready to stand up for whatever she feels like is right. Screw whoever gets in her way. She doesn't care who it is either. She'll tell off Merlin if she felt like it. Heh, I should take her home with me one day.

"Look I said I was sorr-" the red head tried again but Jack just held up her hand to quiet her and sat back down where she was sitting. James and I followed sitting back in our original positions. The other two in the compartment gave us inquiring looks … inquiring? Since when in the hell did I know what that word meant? Well anyways, I can't really blame them for the looks they were giving us. We must look pretty odd laying all over each other like we were.

"So what house do you think you will get in?" Ginger asked looking around the compartment. "I want to be in Ravenclaw. I have read all about the different houses in Hogwarts: A History."

Jack looked at her through hooded eyes, "Seriously you read all that shit already?" She then snorted and snuggled into the crook of my neck, "You've definitely got potential for Ravenclaw then."

The girl looked offended and the glared at Jack before retaliating, "Oh? And what house will you be in pray tell?"

"Meh," was all Jack said already falling back asleep … or at least pretending to. I kept quiet not wanting to talk about houses. I'd probably end up in Slytherin like the rest of my shit for brains family. Well I don't care what house I'm in as long as I'm with James or Jack. They didn't care what family I was from and really I liked the insanity that seemed to follow the two of them wherever they went. It was a nice break from the pressure of carrying on the Black legacy. Geez even that sounds depressing.

"I'm gonna be in Gryffindor just like my family," James said smiling at the girl but she just glared at him. She seemed like such a prude that she most likely thought it indecent for him to lie in Jack's lap. The boy, Severus, I think his name was snorted at James and looked away disgusted. "What you got a problem with Gryffindor?" He asked taking offence and frankly I did too. I only met James and Jack yesterday but they were my friends and I didn't like people messing with my friends.

* * *

/Jack's P.O.V/

God couldn't people just shut the hell up. House rivalry was not something I could really comment on. I mean my whole family had been in a different house each generation. Except Hufflepuff we all had that one trait that got us into one of the other three houses. "Yes I have a problem with Gryffindor. They're all pathetic compared to Slytherin."

"Listen man," I said picking my head up lazily and staring at him through half lidded eyes. I think I'm seriously about to pass out. Damn, I need some sugar and caffeine now! "House rivalry is some of the stupidest shit that has ever been thought of by mankind … with the exception of the 'too much sweets rule'"

Severus glared at me and asked, "And why do you say that?"

"Because my whole family has yet to have two people in the same house at a time, and as much as I hate to put it out there my family is pure blood. So that's a lot of people in a different house. My eldest brother, Seto, was in Slytherin. My other brother, Desoto, is in Ravenclaw. And from what they tell me I'm going to be in Gryffindor, if I don't get kicked out before I even get sorted, so they say. So house rivalry is stupid and a waste of valuable sleeping time. Now you can either except that or get the hell out. Cause I don't want to hear you and James the barbarian here getting in a fist fight while I'm very comfy on Mr. Comfy here." I said gesturing to James then Sirius.

The girl got up first with an angry stomp of her feet and left while Severus looked at me a while more before following the bitch whose name I don't care that I didn't get. Thanks to the now tension free compartment I promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

/James P.O.V/

"Damn," I heard Sirius say and turned to him, "She's a spitfire aint she?" I laughed and nodded my head. That's Jack. She gets her point across whether you like it or not.

"Yeah, the poor thing. She's gonna get detention all year for that silver tongue of hers," I said standing up a stretching. "I'm gonna go walk around. Watch her and make sure the idiot doesn't do anything stupid."

He smirked at me and said, "Can't make any promises." Ha, aint that the truth. With flourish I walked out the compartment. I heard him laugh at my antics before I made my merry way down the hall way. It was basically empty with a few younger kids like me exploring. While I was walking I came across that boy from yesterday, Remus Lupin.

"Hey," I said walking over to him. He smiled and gave a polite wave. "What are you doing?" I asked noticing he was just walking aimlessly around.

"I'm looking for an empty compartment," He said looking down in embarrassment.

With a broad smile I clapped him on the back and led him back down the hall way. "You can sit with me. Jack just chased out a couple of trouble makers so there's plenty of room."

He looked at me with wide eyes and asked, "She chased them out?"

I rubbed the back of my head, a habit I was getting from Jack, "Well verbally she gave them an ass kicking and then they decided to leave with what little dignity they still had intact." He chuckled and soon I was chuckling with him. Good he's opening up; can't have any wet blankets around. Poor guy, if he keeps hanging around us he'll be a trouble making idiot just like the rest of the group. Well except Desoto, he's a nerd. He's the one who attempts to keep us out of trouble. Well when he feels like it. Normally he just tries to stay away and act like he doesn't know us. Remus and I opened the door and almost pissed myself laughing when I saw Sirius and Jack.

* * *

/Jack's P.O.V/

Poke. Poke. I groaned and blindly tried to slap away the offending bastard of a sleep nazi. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke me one more time asshole and see what happens. Po- That's it! I punched whoever was disturbing my sleep in the stomach and jumped on top of them. Turns out it was Sirius and just because he's my friend does not mean I'm going easy on his ass. He rolled over so that I was under him and he gave me a cheesy grin. "I didn't know you liked it rough."

With a sarcastic smile I brought my knees up to my chest and kicked them into his stomach. He fell back against the wall of the compartment. I jumped at him and punched him in the face. He sent his arm out and it caught me in the side of the head. I kneed him in the balls causing him to fall over on his back in pain. I straddled his hips and grabbed two handfuls of hair and pulled … hard. "Ow that hurts damnit!" Sirius yelled in pain pushing my face away from him with one hand and using the other to try and disentangle my hands in his hair.

"You should have thought of that shit before you woke me up!" I yelled back at him when suddenly the compartment door opened to reveal James and Remus. Everyone froze before James and Remus started laughing. I punched Sirius one more time before jumping up and glomping Remus. "Remus!" I yelled out hugging him tight but I let go quickly when I caught his scent. Something was off about it. I didn't notice it yesterday 1.) because my senses aren't that strong yet because I'm so young and 2.) because the Leaky Cauldron has a disgusting smell that could cover any other scent. I looked at him weird and noticed he was looking at me weird too.

* * *

/Remus P.O.V/

She practically tackled me with a hug and I stood frozen. I didn't really know her but she was acting like we were long lost friends. Suddenly her scent filled my nose and it was odd. Being a werewolf my senses were incredibly enhanced along with my speed. Her scent was almost like a werewolf's but still completely human. She jumped back and gave a mirror image look to the one I was giving her. It was obvious that she knew something was off about me.

* * *

/Jack's P.O.V/

"Hey Remus come talk to me over here for a second," I yelled out grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the hall way to a completely empty compartment.

Sirius looked at James. "What the hell was that about?" James just shrugged and pulled out a quidditch magazine

I pushed him down on the bench and crossed my arms. "So what the hell are you?" I asked him and he looked up at me in surprise.

"You don't know?"

I shook my head. "No your scent is different. I haven't smelt anything like it before. Well it's kinda like mine but not. It's hard to explain." I said getting frustrated and plopped down cross legged on the floor to think.

"And what are you?" He asked looking at me with suspicious eyes. "Your scent isn't exactly normal either."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," I said looking up at him and pulling my black hat to the side so that it would move my bangs out of my face with it. He nodded and motion with his hand for me to go first. I took a deep breath and began, "Well for as long as my family can remember we've been able to morph into animals. Y'know like an animagus but it comes naturally to us. We're morphing by the age of three. But we don't just turn into any animals just wolves." At this his eyes widened a little but he kept silent. "Any one with our blood can do it. We have to morph though. We can't suppress it or we'll lose control and well let's just say that's not a pretty sight. All that's left of us though is my two older brothers and I."

I looked at him for a moment. "I guess that means it's my turn huh?" he asked bitterly. Obviously this isn't a subject he enjoys. "When I was eight I went out into the woods after dark despite my parents warnings. While I was out I heard some noises like someone was following me but I ignored it. It wasn't until it was too late that I noticed something was following me. A werewolf had come out of the shadows and bit me. His name was Fenrir Grayback and he enjoys biting as many people as he can. Now every full moon I turn into that same kind of monster." He finished his story with a glare out the window. It was now dark and a crescent moon was rising in the sky.

"Well I don't believe that."

"What?" he cried out standing in anger.

"I don't believe that you turn into that same type of monster. You don't enjoy it like he apparently does. You don't make it a goal to put people through that same fate. So no I don't believe that you turn into that same type of monster." I nodded a definite nod with my eyes closed and a triumphant smile on my face. It lasted about two seconds before I felt a slight bump on my head and opened my eyes to look up at Remus.

"You have got to be the biggest idiot I know," he said with a small exasperated smile on his face. I just gave him a big smile and rubbed the back of my head with a slight chuckle.

I jumped up and grabbed his hand to lead him back to the compartment but he stood still and that caused me to fall back on my ass. I hadn't expected him to be that strong. "Hey what's up?" I asked him looking back.

He gave me a serious look. Holy shit he looks like Desoto when he does that. "You can't tell anyone about this. You know that right?"

I looked to the side with a sigh. Sirius I wouldn't tell. I love him and all but we just met and I need to really know I can trust him with a secret but James I had never lied to. Well I've never lied to him about anything serious. "As long as you don't tell mine. People like my family haven't ever happened. So we keep these things a secret." I opened one of the pockets on my green cargo pants and pulled out two pieces of dark blue silk. I grabbed hold of Remus's right hand and tied one piece around his wrist and then the other around my right wrist.

"There," I said intertwining his fingers with mine, "Now I, Jack Dragon, swear that I will keep your, Remus Lupin's, secret for as long as he wants." I then smiled up at him.

He looked at me like I was an idiot but het I was used to that look so all I did was keep smiling. With a defeated sigh he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "I, Remus Lupin, swear that I will keep your, Jack Dragon's, secret for as long as she wants." With a laugh I gave him a quick hug and took him back to the compartment. When we got in I quickly went to my messenger bag and too out my sketch pad and pencil. I don't use charcoal and I can't color anything worth a shit so I just stick to sketching. Yep, I just made every artist reading this shake their head in shame.

Remus came and sat by me staring at the drawing. I free hand that's it. No technique. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye before turning my attention to the perfect picture in front of us. James and Sirius were sitting next to each other on the bench opposite us. In their laps was a quiditch magazine with one page on each leg. They had fallen asleep and because Sirius was taller James' head was on Sirius' shoulder and Sirius head was on James'. It was so cute. This would make a brilliant Christmas present.

After a while I noticed Remus get up and grab something out of his bag and go to walk out. "Where're you going?"

He looked back at me and said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "To change into my robes. We're supposed to before we arrive."

"… Oh fuck!" I exclaimed putting up my pad and pencil then I picked up one of my many books and threw it at the boys effectively waking them up.

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up and hitting his head on the luggage rack above him.

"What the hell, stupid bitch?" James asked standing up from his position on the floor. Remus just stood there staring at us with his hand still reaching for the door.

"You ignorant dumbasses, we need to change into our robes!" I yelled at them pulling off my shirt revealing my black sports bra with the golden snitch in between my boobs. James just continued on with trying to get changed but Remus and Sirius looked at me like I was insane. Noticing this I asked, "What?"

* * *

/Remus' P.O.V/

"Do you just not care that you're flashing us?" I asked. Of course I really shouldn't be surprise she's shown that she is most likely insane by now.

"Can you see my nipples?" She asked pulling on a black wife beater and then the mandatory white button up shirt.

"… No?" Sirius asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Then I'm not flashing you," she said resolutely nodding her head. I shook my head in disbelief at her and then quickly looked away feeling a blush go up my neck and across my cheeks. That idiot just dropped her pants in a room with three other boys.

* * *

/Jack's P.O.V/

"Are those my centaur boxers?" James asked as he paused pulling up his pants. His shirt was still unbuttoned and he had one sock half way on. I had my shirt buttoned except the top three and was in the process of pulling on the black pants of the boy's uniform. See skirts and I don't get along. Especially with the way I get in fights.

"… Mmaayybbee," I said leaning slightly away from him. He might try something.

"How did you get those?" he asked giving me a inquiring look.

I continued getting dressed. "Oh I got bored one day and went through all your drawers." I then sat down to put my black combat boots on. My hair fell over my shoulders and into my face. That's going to be a problem in potions and I don't want to waste time trying to put that stuff up. Going back to my bag I pulled out my wand. I had asked Seto to show me this before we went to the train station. Our hair grows fast and so to save money, not that we needed to, we used a spell to cut our hair. I pointed my wand at the crown of my head and muttered the spell. Soon about three feet of dark blue hair was in a pool around my feet. I smiled and then took out a mirror and checked out my new style. My bangs were the same but the rest of my hair came to my shoulders. The cut was choppy and messy. I liked it. Pulling my hair back I put it in a pony tail, using another piece of black silk, and put my black hat back on my head. Then I took out my black choker with a bell on the front. It was like a cat collar but I liked it. I'm not racist against cat's like Seto was.

Standing up I noticed the guys looking at me. "What?" What the hell? Is there something on my face?

"Jack, man you look like a well, guy," James said looking at me.

"Really?" I asked looking down at myself. The shirt was baggy enough to hide what little boobs I had. And I just realized that with my style I really did look like a boy. I had a punk look. "Damn I make a sexy guy. I would so date me," I said pulling on my robes. I then quickly turned to James. "We could have some fun with this." I had a cheshire cat smile on my face and James had a mirror image on his. "You owl Seto. I'll owl, er, phoenix Desoto. Seto will tell the other professors that are already aware that I'm a girl."

"Wait, what the hell are you two talking about?" Sirius asked having giving up on decency and changed. Remus had too.

"Well you see James and I had the perfect idea to see how long I could keep up being a girl," I said smirking at the two clueless boys.

"See her name is fine," James said walking over to me and throwing his arm across my shoulder.

"My voice is fine. It's deeper than most girls my age so that gives me about a year and a half to work on perfecting that."

"She already acts more masculine than most men," I punched James at that.

"Your also more violent than most and have no problems getting in fights," Remus said now getting into the idea.

"You're wearing the boy's uniform," Sirius said also having fun at the idea. I laughed and took Yami out of his cage and nuzzled his head. Quickly I wrote a letter while James was writing his. We opened the window of our compartment and I told Yami to take the letter to Desoto. I looked over and saw James arguing with his owl.

"Ow! You bit me! That's rude you know!" The owl just hooted at him angrily and flew over to Remus' shoulder. Remus took the letter from James and put it on the pissed off brown barn owl. He told him to take it to Desoto and the owl took off swooping dangerously close to James' head making him fall to the floor. "Fucking bird," he muttered getting to his feet. Sirius, Remus, and I had no pity for him as we laughed our asses off at his misery.

"I don't know James," I said walking over to him and wrapping my arm around his shoulders, "I think she likes you." I burst out laughing again as he pushed me off of him his ego taking a huge hit. I went back through my bag and found a white leather wrist band with rainbow studs. I noticed the other guys looks and said, "Hell if I'm going to be a boy then I'm gonna be a gay boy." The train came to a stop and we all got out.

"Firs' years this way!" we heard someone yell out and we looked to the left and saw a big ass man with a lantern calling us over. From what Seto and Desoto tell me he's Rubeus Hagrid. We all looked at each other and then looked back at the guy. We followed him to the edge of the lake were a bunch of boats were waiting. "Alrigh' four kids ter a boat!" The guy yelled and started helping the kids onto the boats. James, Remus, Sirius, and I got in a boat together and it suddenly started moving on its own.

"Oh fuck! It's possessed! Gah!" I yelled out flailing around like the idiot I so loved to act like. Key word being 'act', psh yeah right.

"Sit still you dumbass before you tip us over!" Sirius yelled at me grabbing at me so that I would sit still but that just encouraged me to act out more. Geez I could be such a child sometimes.

"No! Sirius the boat got to your poor pathetically tiny mind. Why?" I cried out dramatically crying.

James then jumped over and tried to cover my mouth with his hands, "Jack shut up!"

"Never!"

Remus then turned from the front of the boat to glare at us, "Will you idiots stop that!" We all failed to notice all the girls our age giggling at us from their boats. Ha they like us too bad for them I'm gay.

"Righ' here aroun' this corner yer gonna ge' yer firs' view o' Hogwarts," The big guy yelled back to us from his spot at the front of the boats.

Looking to the right as we rounded the bend I saw a huge castle. "Whoa, so that's Hogwarts?" I calmed down and asked no one in particular. My boys calmed down too and stared in wonder. Like we had planed it James and I hung our heads and said, "Damnit I just know I'm gonna get lost in there," at the same time. When we stopped at the shore in front of the school a strict lady came up to us. She must be Minevera Mcgonagal.

"Everyone form a double file line and follow me please," she called out. We all formed two lines and followed her. The four of us were in the middle of the line. I was behind James and next to Remus meaning that Sirius was in front of Remus and next to James. We walked in through the back entrance and up a few stair cases before stopping in front of the doors to the great hall. "Wait here please, I need to inform the headmaster that we are ready," With that she left through the doors.

Everyone broke out of the lines to talk to their friends. "Hey guys," I muttered in his direction.

"Yeah?" James asked looking at me.

"We're being checked out," I said nodding my head in the direction of a group of first year girls. They noticed us looking and giggled turning away. A few brave ones mustered up some shy waves but that was it. Sighing I looked at the three boys next to me, "Boys be honest with me. If I acted like that would you still be friends with me?"

"Nope." "Hell no." "Sorry but that's a no from me." They all answered at the same time not even hesitating. With a sigh I nodded and looked back to the doors that Professor Mcgonagal reentered through.

"Follow me," she said curtly leading us all down the aisle between two long tables. Judging by the colors on their robes I would guess that to the right is Ravenclaw and to the left is Hufflepuff. Smart move in my opinion. "Now when I call your name, you will come up, sit on this stool, and I will place this hat upon your head and it will sort you into your houses." I tuned her out until I she would say mine or any other name I would deem important.

First I looked up to the staff table. I saw Seto sitting there looking at the fork in his hand like he was contemplating stabbing Professor Slughorn in the face just to shut him up. I smirked at this. He looked up at me and winked letting me know that the plan was in motion. I then looked to the Ravenclaw table and saw Desoto sitting there a small paperback book in hand but he wasn't reading it. He was focused on me, watching me with his usual calculating gaze. Geez it's no wonder he can't get a date if that's how he looks at some one that interest him.

"Sirius Black," Professor Mcgonogal called out and Sirius waltzed up to the stool like a model even taking off his robe and twirling. He then flashed a smile and sat on the stool. It was moments before the hat shouted out GRYFFINDOR! He looked shocked at first but then ecstatic before rushing over to the clapping and hollering Gryffindor table. I then looked for the rest of Sirius's family and saw that they all had angry faces. Well damn.

"Jack Dragon!" I heard and I looked up to the stool before lazily heading up there. I took my sweet as time with a lazy stroll and hunched shoulders hands in pockets. The perfect bad boy image and damn did I make it look sexy. I sat on the stool taking off my black hat and letting the sorting hat take its place.

'Hm, another Dragon aye? Now let's see. You're a lot like your brother Seto.' Mental cringe. 'Hahaha , ah, but I also see a determination that resembles Desoto greatly along with the mental capability.' Ugh does that make me a nerd like him? Oh Merlin no! I wouldn't be able to handle the shame! 'But studies are not the first thing on your mind. The happiness of your friends and keeping them safe seems to be your top priority. You're brave to a fault also. I know exactly where to put you.' "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled out causing another eruption of cheers. Except from the Slytherines who just glared; Ah, they're just jealous.

I hoped off the stool and put my hat back on making sure to smirk while my eyes were shadowed. I could hear the first and second year girls sigh. Heh, I've got game. I strolled my happy ass over to the table and sat next to Sirius knuckle bumping when I got there. Next was Remus and he also got into Gryffindor along with James. He was no surprise. We laughed and joked until I noticed that the bitch from before was in Gryffindor and glaring at me. "What?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

She blushed and turned away quickly crossing her arms. James turned to me and glared, "Don't steal my girl damnit!"

"Fuck, you can have her. I'm here, I'm queer," I said completely ignoring Dumbledore's speech sense I was sure Desoto was going to owl me the rules and pop quiz me on them anyways. I jumped at the food as soon as it appeared on the table. I grabbed hot wings, ham, turkey, and pretty much any meat I could find. "Ah got your brothers diet aye?" I looked up to see who was talking to me. It was a friend of Desoto's. I think her name was Linda. I just eyed her up and down then nodded. We had met once but that was it.

"Now Jack don't you think you should eat something other than meat?" Sirius asked in a mock motherly tone. I just growled at him before continuing to eat. I noticed that James and Sirius were eating in a similarly messy fashion but Remus was eating calmly carefully cutting each piece and slowly chewing. James started chocking so I patted him hard on the back until he stopped then he continued on with inhaling his food. I reached for the last hot wing at the same time as Sirius. We both glared at each other standing up and getting in each other's faces. That is until I felt a magazine hit me in the back of the head.

I turned to see Seto standing from his seat. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he yelled out leaning on the staff table.

"GAH SHUT THE HELL UP SETO!" I yelled back flipping him off.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I SWEAR I'M TOO INTELEGENT TO BE RELATED TO YOU IDIOTS!" Desoto yelled standing up and glaring at the two of us. I quickly sat down and crossed my arms pouting not noticing that Seto had done exactly the same thing. Suddenly all the food turned to desserts and I went nuts. I was stuffing my mouth left and right. James and I caught eye contact and ended up in a cupcake eating contest.

"This is going to be a long year," I heard Remus mutter from his seat across from me next to James. I just smirked and continued on with my contest with James. Eventually we ended up in sugar commas and had to be carried to our rooms by Seto and Desoto. The latter whom was severely pissed off.

* * *

**Alpha: Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Remus: Please do her otherwise she'll go insane.**

**Alpha: I will not!**

**Sirius: Yes you will and you know it. –pulls on left cheek-**

**Alpha: GAH!**

**James: Hey leave her alone!**

**Desoto: … -eye twitch- SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Everyone: AAHHHHH!**

**Seto: Please review ^.^**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Author's Note: Hey people, Tye here. … Yes I am an actual person I'm Alpha's cousin. Anyways Alpha will not be updating for a while. She accidently spilled some boiling water all over her hands and now has to keep them wrapped up. That means no typing which leads to no updating for a while. Just wanted to give a heads up. If she feels like it she will tell me what to type so she can get the updates out but don't get your hopes up.

Signed,

Tye.


End file.
